Memories
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: [Continuaçao de Adolescentes em Crise]Harry e Hermine terminam, tres anos depois, Hermione volta para Londres, e Harry fará de tudo para provar a ela que tudo nao passou de um mal entendido.
1. Noticias

_Essa é uma continuaçao de Adolescentes Em Crise, leia antes de preferencia._

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 1 – Noticias**

Hermione se jogou na cama, aquilo estava a consumindo de novo. Odiava ter que se lembrar de tudo, mas era impossível não se lembrar.

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why.  
Neste mundo você tentou  
Não me deixar sozinho para trás.  
Não há outro caminho.  
Eu rezei para os Deuses te deixarem ficar.  
As memórias aliviam a dor interna,  
Agora eu sei porque.

_Hermione chegou na casa dos Black, Harry havia a convidado para ir lá,para depois saírem e comemorarem o aniversario dela, disse que aonde iam era surpresa. Entrou na casa, mas não o encontrou, foi até a cozinha mas ele não estava lá, então ouviu o barulho de uma porta se fechando, supôs que fosse o quarto, subiu até lá e ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa batendo na parede. _

_Pos a mão na maçaneta e sorriu, depois abriu a porta e teve o mais que desprazer de ver Harry sem camisa encostado na parede, beijando Candy Slaizer, uma funcionaria do Ministério da Magia. Hermione os olhou chocada por um tempo, depois saiu correndo de lá._

_- Mione! – Harry gritou, correndo atrás dela, - Mione espera!_

_- Esperar o que!? – Hermione disse se virando bruscamente. – Vocês terminarem?_

_- Não é nada do que você ta pensando!_

_- Não!?_

_- Não! Ela apareceu aqui e..._

_- E você decidiu dar as boas vindas de uma forma bem calorosa! – Hermione disse se segurando para não chorar, olhou para sua mão, e tirou o anel. – Acabou – ela disse baixinho, como se ela mesma não quisesse ouvir. Estendeu a mão para Harry para que ele pegasse o anel._

_- Fica com ele. – ele disse, e fechou a mão dela sobre o anel - Demonstra todo o meu amor por você, demonstra o nosso amor, mesmo que você duvide dele._

_Hermione o olhou mais uma vez, não tinha palavras. Apertou mais o anel enquanto uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto, sem voz, fez apenas um movimento com os lábios, o suficiente para Harry entender que ela dizia 'Adeus'._

Depois de tudo partiu, recebeu um convite para fazer um curso de especialização em feitiços no Canadá. Sua vida era bem estável, mas ainda faltava uma coisa, o amor, e isso tinha nome; Harry Potter.

Mas agora não sabia o que fazer, ia voltar no dia seguinte, mas tinha medo de encontrá-lo, inconscientemente se levantou e abriu uma gaveta, dentro dela, havia somente uma caixa, fechou os olhos e pegou a caixa, a abriu e pegou o anel o apertou contra o peito enquanto uma lagrima caia de seus olhos.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine keep you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
You silent whispers, silent tears.  
Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.  
Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.  
Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto.  
Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas.

-----

Sentado no seu escritório no ministério da magia, Harry teve mais uma vez a infelicidade de se lembrar de tudo aquilo que o atormentou durante cinco anos.

_Harry se arrumava para a chegada de Hermione, era o aniversario de 19 anos dela, iam sair para jantar, mas ainda era surpresa para ela. Olhava para seu armário a procura da camiseta perfeita, quando de repente a porta se abre, ele se virou sorrindo achando que era Hermione. Mas não, era Candy Slaizer._

_- Candy! Como entrou aqui?_

_- Nunca me subestime._

_- Ta mas... Eu to trocando de roupa, você poderia ao menos bater na porta!_

_- Quanto menos roupa, melhor para mim. – disse entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si._

_- Não! Você sabe que eu tenho namorada._

_- E o que isso importa?_

_- Importa tudo para mim! Eu amo Hermione._

_- Deixa de drama, Harry. – ela disse o empurrando contra a parede, fazendo com que Harry se chocasse. Harry a olhou assustado, quando de repente ela o beijou._

_A porta do quarto se abriu novamente e dessa vez sim era Hermione._

Estava tão perdido em suas lembranças que nem ao menos percebeu quando Rony entrou e p chamou varias vezes;

- HARRY! – finalmente despertando Harry o encarou. – Nossa! Tava em que mundo!? – Rony perguntou. Harry apenas mostrou o anel em sua mão. – Ah! No mundo que você está preso a anos! Qual o nome mesmo!? Ah! Hermione Granger. – Harry o encarou seriamente.

- Se veio me deixar pior do que já estou, por favor dê meia volta, a saída é bem ali. – Harry disse indicando a porta.

- Calma, eu tenho uma noticia para você. Vinda diretamente do seu mundo!

- Hermione! Ela mandou noticia!? Como ela está? Ela sente a minha falta? Ela vai voltar? Ela... – Harry começou a perguntar rapidamente.

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home.  
Me fez prometer que eu tentaria  
Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.  
Eu espero que haja um caminho  
Para me dar um sinal de que você esta bem.  
Lembrando-me de novo que tudo vale a pena  
Então posso ir para casa.

- Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez! – Rony disse se sentando na frente de Harry. – Sim, ela mandou noticias; ela está bem; não disse, mas sem duvida sente sua falta; e a melhor parte! Ela vai voltar amanha!

- Ela vai!?

- Foi o que eu disse não foi?

- Você acha que ela vai falar comigo? Acha que ela me perdoou? Será que el...

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time.  
Juntos em todas estas memórias  
Eu vejo seu sorriso.  
Todas as lembranças Eu guardei bem.  
Querida, você sabe que eu amarei você  
Até o fim do tempo.

- Harry! Uma pergunta de cada vez! – Rony respirou fundo e continuou, - Eu não sei, mas talvez devesse procurá-la.

- Será que ela ficaria com raiva de mim se eu fosse atrás dela?

- Só sei que nada sei... Boa sorte. – Rony disse sorrindo e saiu.

All of my memories...  
Tudo das minhas recordações...

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic naum vai ter uma song em todos os capitulos que nem teve Adolescentes Em Crise. Esse cap tem por que o nome da fic é graças a essa msuica... Kem leu AeC, deve lembrar que a maioria dos caps eram com uma musica dessa banda, Within Temptation... Enton até +


	2. Custe o que custar

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 2 – Custe o que custar**

Harry havia a procurado por um bom tempo, tinha certeza de que ela sabia de tudo, chegou no refeitório e viu a ruiva entrando pela outra porta e correu até ela.

- Gina, por que você não me disse? – Harry perguntou.

- Não te disse o que? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Hermione vai voltar. E você não me disse!

- Eu queria te dizer, Harry... Mas ela me pediu para não te contar.

- Você sabe que Hermione entendeu tudo errado, devia estar do meu lado.

- Espera ai... como você sabe?

- Tenho meus meios... mas agora você vai me explicar tudo direitinho, e nem tente me enganar.

- Explicar o que? – Gina se fez de desentendida.

- Que horas ela chega?

- De manha. – disse engolindo a seco.

- Onde ela vai ficar?

- Vai voltar para o antigo apartamento dela, mas acho que vai ficar um tempo na casa dos pais.

- Ela...- Harry disse com a voz mais baixa, - já esteve com outro cara?

- Harry, já tem três anos! Hermione continuou com a vida dela, você devia também.

- Quer dizer que ela já esteve com outro cara?

- Err... Olha só as horas!... eu... marquei com o Draco! Isso! Eu marquei de sair com o Draco agora.

- Gina, o que você está me escondendo?

- Nada... mesmo.

- Espera ai Srta Weasley, - Harry disse segurando o pulso dela. – Pode ir contando tudo detalhadamente.

- Me solta Harry... eu tenho que ir.

- O que Hermione te contou?

- Harry... – os dois se viraram vendo Draco, eles tinham virado bem amigos depois que se tornaram arours juntos. Harry a soltou e o encarou - O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Estávamos só conversando. – Gina disse.

- Humm... se você diz Gina.

- Bem eu... vou voltar para minha sala... ainda tenho muito serviço a fazer.

- Até mais... – Gina disse.

- Tchau. – Draco respondeu com um tom meio ciumento.

Hermione andou até a porta e abriu

- Hermione, meu amor. – Cole disse a cumprimentando com um pequeno selinho.

- Ah oi, Cole. – Hermione respondeu.

- O que você tem? Estava chorando?

- Não, era alguma coisa no meu olho.

- Já arrumou tudo para ir?

- Vou arrumar daqui a pouco.

- Por que você me parece tão triste? Achei que gostasse de Londres.

- Não estou triste.

- Então me da um sorriso. – ele disse, Hermione deu um sorriso fraco.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir comigo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Já deve ser a milésima vez que me pergunta isso, já disse que quero ir com você... Ou você que não quer que eu vá?

- Não! É claro que eu quero... Já disse que ia sentir sua falta.

Harry se sentou e coçou os olhos tentando relaxar. Colocou a cabeça sobre as mãos, enquanto respirava rapidamente. O que Gina escondeu dele? Foi só ele perguntar se Hermione esteve com outra pessoa que ela começou a agir estranhamente.

Além disso, não fazia a mínima idéia do que faria. Ele teria que encontrá-la, mas tudo que sabia era que ela chegaria pela manha.

Ouviu um ruído e olhou para debaixo de sua porta, viu um pergaminho passar por debaixo da porta e depois voar em sua direção pousando lentamente e sua mesa. Olhou desconfiado para o pergaminho, tirou a fita rosa que o envolvia.

- Isso tem cara de Gina Weasley. – disse sorrindo.

Abriu o papel e o leu

_Amanha, ás 10:00 horas no aeroporto... Boa sorte._

Harry sorriu mais ainda, ia falar com ela, e ela ia ouvir, custe o que custasse.

* * *

**N/A:** Aki estou eu de novo, postando em duas fics... (nao se acostumem) 

Lie Malfoy: Pois é... deu uma loka ai... e decidi continuar... AeC é a minha fic favorita, num sei pq... Mas me disseram lah na F&B q eu devia continuar... Ai decidi continuar...

Ro. Granger: Uma frase bem tocante, nao!? É de um filosofo ai... Eu como uma aluna dedicada a Filosofia - rolando os olhos - hehe... Eu viajo d+ neh!? as vezes até eu msm me assusto com minha capacidade...

Larissa: Aiai... lah vem vc, e depois reclama q eu sou convencida, mas sobre fics vc tem q admitir que naum sou!


	3. O reencontro

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 3 – O reencontro**

- Gina, o que te trás aqui tão cedo? – Harry perguntou abrindo a porta e dando passagem a ela.

- Vim só dar um oi, - disse se sentando no sofá, - não posso?

- Só para isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado, se sentando de frente para ela.

Gina respirou fundo – Você tem certeza de que quer aparecer lá?

- Tem algum problema em eu ir?

- Não! É só que... Talvez... Hermione não goste.

- Não importa, eu vou falar com ela.

- Harry, você tem consciência de que isso pode de que isso pode te machucar ainda mais? – Gina perguntou seriamente.

- Eu sei... mas só de saber que vou ver Hermione novamente já me alegro.

- Mas talvez não seja... só alegria.

- Por que não seria? É a Hermione, apenas de vê-la vou me sentir melhor! Ainda mais se eu falar com ela novamente.

- E se você não conseguir falar com ela? – Gina perguntou.

- Ela vai me ouvir, custe o que custar.

- Harry... isso pode ser pior para você, e pra ela também.

- O que você está escondendo de mim, Gina?

- Não estou te escondendo nada.

- Então por que tudo isso?

- Estou apenas te prevenindo.

- Bem... Está quase na hora... Você vem comigo?

- Não... Boa sorte, Harry.

- Vou precisar.

Gina forçou um sorriso para Harry antes dele aparatar, logo depois seu sorriso sumiu, enquanto seu rosto assumia uma expressão de preocupação.

- Hermione, eu vou pegar nossas coisas. – Cole disse.

- Eu vou com você. – Hermione disse.

- Não precisa... Me espere aqui, ok? – ele disse.

- Ok.

- Por favor? – Harry pediu – O avião do Canadá já chegou?

- Sim... Os passageiros já desembarcaram. – a mulher respondeu

- Obrigado. – ele disse saindo quase correndo.

Harry continuou andando, não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde estava indo, mas suas pernas o guiavam, de repente parou, era ela!

Hermione o observou sair, depois voltou a olhar para frente vendo uma coisa que a deixou boquiaberta, não podia ser ele!

Hermione o olhou boquiaberta, e sem saber exatamente porque, Harry começou a caminhar o mais rápido que pode, mas parecia uma eternidade para chegar até ela.

Quando finalmente ficou cara-a-cara com ela, percebeu que não tinha palavras.

- Harry...? Como soube? – ela perguntou tentando ao Maximo não dar um pulo nele e beijá-lo.

A boca dele tremeu um pouco enquanto ele tentava encontrar palavras. De repente sem aviso ele a abraçou tentando de alguma forma matar a saudade que sentia.

- Por que você me deixou? – ele perguntou com a voz chorosa. – Por que nunca me mandou noticias?

- Harry não. – Hermione disse o empurrando, não por medo de Cole chegar, mais por medo de não resistir.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero...

- Esses trouxas...! Fizeram uma confusão e tanto! – Cole chegou com um carrinho e alguma malas, só então percebeu Harry. – E este você é?

Harry o olhou boquiaberto, balançou a cabeça tentando fazer voltar a funcionar – Harry Potter. – disse erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Cole Turner. – ele respondeu apertando a mão de Harry. – Por que nunca me disse que era amiga do grande Harry Potter, Hermione?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar mas Harry foi mais rápido. – Não, não éramos amigos... Namorados para falar a verdade. - Hermione o olhou indignada, - Hermione nunca te falou sobre seus antigos relacionamentos!? Bem... Eu fui o primeiro... se é que você me entende. – Harry disse piscando um olho. – Mas se não se importam... Eu tenho que ir... Prazer em conhecê-lo Turner.

Harry chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá.

- Ela ainda me ama! Eu sei sim! – ele falou. – Mas por que ela está com aquele idiota!? – se perguntou atirando um vaso de flores para o outro lado da sala.

Respirou fundo e aparatou na' Toca.

– Harry! o que o trás aqui? – Sra Weasley perguntou.

- Desculpe aparecer assim sem avisar.

- Você sabe que não há nenhum incomodo.

- A Gina está?

- Está no quarto... Vá chamá-la.

- Ok... Obrigado Sra Weasley.

- Na há de que, querido.

Harry bateu na porta e esperou resposta de Gina - Entra.

- Gina... – disse entrando, - Você sabia, não é?

- Eu tentei te alertar. – ela disse.

- Por que não me disse que ela estava namorando?

- Eu não soube como... Você ia ter um ataque de nervos.

- Eu quase tive um quando aquele idiota apareceu.

- Precisamos de um plano. – Gina disse.

- Um plano?

- É... Você não quer que eles se separem?

- Claro... É o que mais quero.

- Então faremos assim...

* * *

**N/A:** Curiosos!? auheiaheiaheiaheihae - dando uma risada malefica... Vao ficar por mais um tempinhu! A unica pessoa que sabe é a Larissa pq ela disse que eu era uma boa pessoa! hehe

Ro. Grager: Serio que eu realmente nao vejo razao ptimo nas minhas fics... mas se vc diz tudo bem! Chocante esse reencontro neh!? Eu adorei escrever ele... xD

Larissa: Pq sua presença nao me assusta mais? hehe... talvez seja jah me acostumei... DA EM ND! kkkkkk... ENTAUM TAH eu vou nessa... que eu vou postar lah na floreios antes que vc venha brigar comigo...


	4. Uma visitinha

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 4 – Uma visitinha**

- Querido, ele chegaram! – a Sra Granger gritou correndo para abrir a porta. – Filha! Estava morrendo de saudades. – disse dando um abraço nela que quase a sufocou.

- Eu também mãe. – Hermione disse, e finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar.

- E esse é...? – ela perguntou se virando para Cole.

- Cole Turner. – ele disse se apressando em cumprimentá-la.

- O prazer é meu.

- Venha entrem, o jantar está quase pronto. – disse correndo até a cozinha.

Os dois entraram e Hermione o mandou se sentar.

- Espere aqui.

- Ok.

- Quer ajuda mãe? – Hermione perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Não precisa não filha. É só esperar mais um pouco. – disse se sentando na mesa e fazendo sinal para ela se sentar também. – A quanto tempo estão juntos?

- Quase um ano.

- Gostava mais do Harry.

- Mãe... você sabe muito bem o que o Harry fez.

- Ainda tenho minhas duvidas, pode ter sido uma armação.

- Se fosse ele teria me procurado para esclarecer tudo.

- Acha mesmo que ele não procurou?

- Boa noite. – disse o Sr Granger.

- Boa noite. – cole disse se levantando. – O Sr deve ser o pai de Hermione.

- Exato... E você é...?

- Cole Turner... Muito prazer, Sr Granger.

- Igualmente. – ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Agora... se me permite, vou fazer uma ligação.

- Claro.

- Fique a vontade. – ele disse saindo em direção ao escritório.

-----

Harry estava jogado em sua cama, saiu da' Toca assim que terminou os 'planos' com Gina. Estava se esforçando ao Maximo para na chorar e admitir que perdeu, o plano era perfeito e tinha tudo para dar certo, mas ainda faltava uma coisa: o lugar perfeito.

Seu telefone tocou. Ninguém ligava para ele! Só tinha contatos bruxos, nem sabia por que tinha um telefone. "Será que esqueci de pagar a conta?" se perguntou quando se levantou e caminhou até a sala.

_- Alo._

_- Harry ainda bem que consegui falar com você._

_- Sr Granger!?_

_-----_

- Pai, mamãe mandou avisar que o jantar está servido.

- Diga a ela para aguardar...Um amigo meu vem jantar conosco. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Hum... Ok.

Todos estavam sentados na sala, quando a campainha tocou, a Sra Granger fez menção de se levantar mas foi barrada pelo Sr Granger.

- Vão todos para a mesa que eu já vou. – ele disse e ela afirmou. Ele esperou todos saírem depois saiu sorridente para abrir a porta. – Harry! Que bom que pode vir tão rápido.

- Sabe que é um prazer.

- Bom... Você já deve ter entendido por que te chamei.

- Sinceramente já – Harry respondeu com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Então vamos que estão nos esperando... E Harry, faça de tudo. – Sr Granger disse, então ambos saíram para a cozinha tentando esconder o sorriso. – Desculpe pela demora... Fique a vontade, Harry.

- Harry!? – Hermione perguntou chocada.

* * *

**N/A:** Pessoa com boa vontade hj, nao? haihieauhieu

Larissa: postando soh pq vc respondeu os coments lah do meu flog! hiaheiahieh... tah vendo! eu sei reconhecer o trabalho duro de uma pessoa... VC NAUM!


	5. O jantar

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 5 – O Jantar**

- Harry!? – Hermione perguntou chocada. – Pai, o amigo que você disse era... ele?

- Por que não? Ainda sou muito agradecido a ele, afinal, Harry salvou a minha e vida sua mãe.

- Não foi mais que minha obrigação. – Harry disse.

- Harry, por favor sente-se ali do meu lado. – o Sr Granger disse apontando para a cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

- Claro... Sra Granger! – disse dando um beijo não mão dela. – A Sra não muda mesmo!

- Gentileza sua, Harry.

- Para mim está igual estava no primeiro dia que vim aqui. –disse se sentando. – Hermione. – disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. – Turner, certo?

- Certo. – ele respondeu grossamente antes de puxar sua cadeira para mais perto de Hermione e passar um os braços atrás dela.

O jantar se seguiu silenciosamente, com freqüentes trocas de olhares entre todos, principalmente entre Harry Cole e Hermione.

- Então, Harry, o que tem feito – Sr Granger perguntou piscando um olho.

- Preferi não tentar novas relações, porque sabia que não ia adiantar, então percebi que precisava me concentrar em outra coisa, e achei que o trabalho seria uma ótima distração, então só tenho feito isso desde que... desde que Hermione foi embora. Mas tenho recebido bastante reconhecimento no ministério.

- Não que entenda sobre, mas, o que está fazendo lá? – Sra Granger perguntou meio comovida pela resposta dele.

- Sou auror, é como os policiais dos bruxos. Recentemente me tornei o chefe da divisão de aurores.

- E como estão todos?

- Draco e Gina também se tornaram aurores, trabalham comigo, Rony tomou o lugar de Percy, trabalhando diretamente com o ministro.

- Quem diria! – Hermione finalmente disse sorrindo para Harry. Os dois se encararam por bastante tempo.

- Caham. – Cole fez. Hermione se voltou para seu prato e Harry o olhou reunindo todo o ódio e desprezo que pode reunir.

- Harry, por que não chama seus amigos para passar uma semana em nossa casa de praia?

- Sabe que não gosto de incomodar, Sr Granger... E falando em incomodar, Sra Granger, a comida estava maravilhosa como sempre. Mas acho que já está na minha hora.

- Mas já!? Ainda nem provou da sobremesa.

- Desculpe, Sra Granger, eu passo aqui outro dia.

- Tudo bem.

- Espere rapaz, eu te levo até a porta. – Sr granger disse se levantando e acompanhando Harry até a sala. – Sobre o convite para a nossa casa.

- Acho que vou ter que recusar...

- Não! Pense bem, é a oportunidade perfeita, Harry! Eu não gosto dele.

- Você acha que eu gosto? – Harry perguntou.

- Então por que não? Convide alguns amigos, a casa é imensa, e fica a dois passos da praia... O que você tem a perder?

Harry sorriu. – Então ta certo.

Algumas horas depois Cole foi embora, Hermione se jogou no sofá com as mãos tapando o rosto, como se tivesse vergonha de si mesma por ter agido tão estranhamente perto de Harry, mas ela não podia negar que ainda gostava dele "gostar!? Você não gosta dele, você ainda o ama!" uma voz disse em sua cabeça.

- Filha, vá descansar um pouco.

- Você tem razão, mãe.

- Boa noite. – ela disse beijando a testa de Hermione.

Hermione saiu e subiu até seu quarto, trocou de roupa e quando e foi se deitar. Ficou olhando para o teto, seu grande temor em voltar estava se realizando. Harry a encontrou no aeroporto, seu pai o convidou para jantar, parecia que estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Mas ao podia negar que lá no fundo, em algum lugar, ela se alegrava em vê-lo. Se levantou e foi até o quarto de hospedes, onde Harry ficara uma vez, se deitou na cama perdidas em memórias até dormir, mais uma vez sonhando com ele.

* * *

**N/A: **Aiai! Larissa, fazer tratos com vc é muito bom, mas vc sabe como eu tenhu preguiça de postar! xP 


	6. Um encontro?

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 6 – Um encontro?**

- Espera ai, Harry! Você ta dizendo que o pai de Hermione te convidou para jantar, depois chamou a todos nós pra passar uma semana na casa de praia deles? – Gina perguntou se levantando entusiasmada no seu escritório.

- Exato! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então está feito! Era só o que faltava!

- Isso mesmo... Acho melhor vim só você, Draco, Rony e Luna.

- Você procura o Rony, se ele for a Luna vai atrás.

- Eu vou almoçar depois o procuro. Vem agora? – disse se levantando.

- Não, tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

- Ok. – Harry respondeu e saiu.

----

"Não encontre com ele! Não encontre com ele..." Hermione repetia para si enquanto andava no ministério. Quando de repente esbarrou em alguém, que a derrubou e caiu sobre ela.

- Desculpe. – a pessoa ele disse – É que estou sem óculos e... Mione!?

- Harry... Será que você podia sair de cima de mim? – disse sem jeito.

- Ah... Desculpe. – ele respondeu se levantando e a ajudando. – Você está bem?

- Estou... Obrigada.

- Mione, o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou estranhando que ela estivesse no andar dos aurores.

- Cole veio resolver algumas coisas.

- Ah... Cole! – ele disse sentindo uma 'pitada' de ciúmes. – Olha... Eu tava indo comer alguma coisa... Vem comigo?

- Ah não, Harry.

- Mione, ele vai levar mais que uma hora pra resolver qualquer coisa do jeito que ta aqui hoje.

- Não estou com fome.

- Mione... Só estou te chamando para almoçar! Nada de mais!

Hermione respirou fundo vendo que não podia dizer não. Afirmou com a cabeça enquanto Harry sorria e andava em direção a cantina.

-----

- Mione... Você provavelmente não vai querer falar sobre isso... – Harry começou. – Pelo que vejo você não que nem falar... Mas, por que você foi embora?

- Não é obvio? – ela perguntou o olhando.

- Não, não é! Achei que você me amasse!

- E amava!

- Então não ama mais? – ele perguntou, Hermione não soube o que responder, não conseguia mentir para ele, continuou em silencio o olhando para seu prato. Harry vendo que ela não ia falar nada continuou, – Realmente não entendo porque me deixou.

- Não teria se você não tivesse feito aquilo. – Hermione respondeu encontrando sua voz em algum lugar.

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Não...! só estava se agarrando no quarto com aquela Candy Slayzer bem no dia do me aniversario!

- Foi uma armação! – Harry quase gritou, olhou para seu prato, - Você tem noção, - disse e a olhou. – de quanto eu sofri?

- Você fala como se para mim tivesse sido como passar uma pagina de um livro! Simples, rápido e fácil! – disse se levantando

- Mione espera! – ele pediu levantando também. – Desculpa... Eu perdi a cabeça... Não vai embora.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Cole Turner, o cara que eu provavelmente odeio mais do que odiava Voldemort!

- Ele não te fez nada!

- Não me fez nada!? Ele roubou tudo de mais importante que eu tinha.

- Ele não roubou... Você perdeu. – Hermione disse e saiu sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N/A:** Cap pekeno eu sei... escrevi ontem em menos de uma hora... foi soh o q saiu... xP

Larissa: Sabe eu podia aproveitar pra fazer uma boa chantagem, assim vc responderia meus coments, jah qeu tenhu 57! mas meu bom coraçao num vai fazer isso com vc! xD


	7. Ciúmes?

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 7 – Ciúmes?**

- Então o pai de Hermione pediu para eu convidar vocês pra passar um tempo na casa de praia deles. – Harry concluiu a historia para Rony.

- Nossa, parece que as coisas querem dar certo entre vocês. – Rony disse sorrindo.

- Até o pai dela ta do meu lado, mas ainda falta fazer ela me ouvir... Hermione ainda acredita eu estava com aquela maluca!

- Mas primeiro você vai ter que descobrir se ela ainda te ama. – Rony completou.

- Mas ela ainda me ama! – Harry respondeu confiante.

- Então a faça ver isso. – Gina disse. – Ciúme sempre dá certo, mas temos que pensar como.

- Hermione sabe... No fundo ela sabe, mas ela acha que você a traiu.

- Até quando!? – Harry perguntou colocando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Até essa casa de praia. – Gina disse sorrindo. – E Harry, Eu tenho uma idéia.

- Vai ser complicada que nem seu plano?

- Não, será bem simples. – disse com um sorriso malicioso. - Tudo que precisamos é encontrar com Hermione.

-----

- Hermione...? – a Sra Granger chamou batendo duas vezes na porta do quarto.

- Entra. – ouviu Hermione responder.

- Estava chorando? – perguntou ao vê-la limpando o rosto.

- Não. – Hermione respondeu se virando para a parede.

- Sabia que você não mente bem? – ela disse se sentando ao lado da filha. – E nem vou precisar perguntar a razão.

- Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer? Eu fujo disso pro três anos e em apenas três dias minha vida já está uma bagunça!

- Por que você que. – ela respondeu, e Hermione a olhou surpresa. – Eu entendo que você está com aquele rapaz, mas o Harry te ama tanto, por que não tenta entender direito essa historia? Ele pode estar dizendo a verdade.

- Eu quero acreditar nele, mas eu vi! Já doeu o suficiente, não quero mais me lembrar daquilo... Mas com ele por perto, é impossível!

- Vai me dizer que não se lembra dos momentos felizes e de quanto o amava, ou melhor, ama? – ela disse e Hermione ficou paralisada, sorrindo com a reação da filha disse. – Levamta daí, minha filha... Tenta sair um pouco, se divertir!

-----

- Harry, – Gina chamou. – Já tem mais de uma hora que você está sentado aí olhando para o nada... Eu vou no Beco Diagonal, por que não vem comigo?

- Não... eu acho que vou para casa.

- Harry, você tem que parar com isso!

- Isso o que?

- Sabe me dizer o significado da palavra 'diversão'?

- Seria sinônimo de Hermione?

- Não no momento, por que 'Hermione' ta significando tormento pra você! – ela disse e ele ficou a olhando tristemente. – Harry...!

- Ta... Vamos! - disse pegando a varinha em cima da mesa.

-----

- Harry, finalmente você chegou. – Gina disse se levantando e puxando uma cadeira pra ele. – Olha quem eu encontrei aqui. – disse, então Harry finalmente olhou para frente encontrando de imediato os olhos de Hermione.

- Mione! – Harry disse começando a sorrir e se sentando ao lado de Gina, de frente para ela.

- Vocês estão aqui sozinhos? – Hermione perguntou sem poder se segurar.

- Viemos curtir o final da tarde _juntos, _não é Harry? – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry e piscando um dos olhos.

- Do que voc... – Harry ia perguntar mas Gina pisou em seu pé fazendo a ficha cair. – Quer dizer... Claro me amor. – improvisou.

- Vocês estão namorando!? – Hermione perguntou chocada.

- Não estamos namorando... Apenas curtindo. – Gina disse.

- Mas você não está namorando com o Draco!? – Hermione perguntou.

- Shh... Por isso é segredo. – ela falou se inclinando um pouco na mesa.

- Não... Não pode ser verdade! - Hermione disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Eu não acredito em vocês. – concluiu.

- Não!? – Harry e Gina perguntaram chocados.

- Não. – ela disse calmamente.

- Será que só acredita no que vê? – Harry perguntou.

- E depois que vejo nada muda o que penso.

- Mas sabe o que é Hermione... Algum conhecido pode passar por aqui... Sabe como é o Beco Diagonal e... – Gina começou

- Sei... Assim como sei que estão mentindo.

- Você pediu. - Harry disse.

Gina olhou o desesperada, ele ficou um tempo a olhando, depois fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto se aproximava do rosto dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim!!! Pumpkin Pie Girl sobreviveu as ferias no RJ! xP... E agora de volta a ativa neh, antes que minhas aulas voltem e eu tenha para de novo... ¬¬ (como se isso me impedisse)

Larissa: Pois é... Tava soh esperando vc sair do msn pra postar... huahuahuahuah... To zoando... Mas vc num kis esperar uma meia hora até eu ter a boa vontade de postar... Uma pena eu naum ter comentarios lah no flog! Sei como vc adora responder eles pra mim! huahuahuah

Ro. Granger: 1000 sorry's pela demora... Mas tamo ai de novo! xP... Agora eu vou tentar postar mais seguido q vc diz... Mas sabe como é neh... Minha preguiça num me permite fazer muitas coisas... Mas como escrever num cansa muito eu vou escrever em todas xD Bajuuuu


	8. Outra discussão

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 8 – Outra discussão**

- Droga! Era isso que você queria!? Conseguiu – Harry disse. Gina respirou aliviada e se sentou direito. – Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso! Eu não estou sozinho a anos, pra quando você chegar eu decidir sair com a Gina!

- Então por que toda essa historia?

- Por que? Porque eu queria fazer você ver!

- Ver o que? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ah, Hermione, por favor! – Gina disse. - Vocês se amam, e não da pra mudar isso! Você quase ficou louca naqueles cinco meses em Hogwarts, não sei como não foi internada durante esses três anos!

- Por que sabia que era o melhor para mim. – ela respondeu calmamente.

- Pra você! Não se importa com mais ninguém? Não se importa comigo?

- Infelizmente sempre me importei com você. – ela respondeu num tom mais sério, sem parar de olhar Harry. – Mas você não se importava comigo quando estava se agarrando com a Slaizer!

- Eu não estava!

- Por que você ainda insiste em dizer isso? Por que acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar?

- Porque você sempre confiou em mim!

-_ Confiava_... Mas depois... Depois daquilo tudo mudou.

- Devia ter confiado em mim quando eu te disse.

- Por que não desiste!? – ela perguntou nervosa agora.

- Porque eu ainda te amo. – Harry respondeu.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silencio por minutos que pareceram horas. – Err... Eu tenho que ir. – Hermione disse se levantando.

- Não, Mione... Por favor... – ele pediu.

– Eu preciso ir... Cole está...

- Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole!

- Não começa de novo, Harry.

- Ah é mesmo! Eu perdi! E um cara que eu nunca vi levou!

- Você fala com se fosse um jogo!

- É muito mais que um jogo, é o seu amor que está em jogo.

- Pense como quiser! – se virou para sair, deu alguns passos e parou se virou para ele novamente. – Até amanha... - disse baixo mas o suficiente para ele ouvir.

- Até... – ele sussurrou quando ela já estava longe. – Vem Gina, vamos embora... Gina? – perguntou olhando onde ela estava.

-----

- Gina! Eu fiquei preocupado... por que você saiu daquele jeito? – Harry perguntou ao chegar na' Toca e encontrá-la sentada lendo tranqüilamente.

- Desculpe... Mas senti que vocês dois precisavam ficar sozinhos.

- Eu andei Beco Diagonal todo e você estava aqui... Quando voce saiu?

- Quando perguntou a Hermione se ela nao se imprtava com você... Mas deixa isso pra lá... – ela disse fechando a revista que tinha em mãos. – Me diz o que aconteceu.

- Discutimos outra vez... Sabe o que eu acho!? Isso não vai dar certo!

- Por que?

- Hermione me odeia!

- Claro que não... Fica tranquilo, Harry!

- Eu vou desistir!

- Vamos ter tempo pra resolver isso... Amanha tudo começa...

* * *

**N/A:** Podia jurar que jah tinha postado esse cap! Ai quando eu descubro que naum, dai eu penso "Ah entao vou postar de uma vez" mas... Cade o capitulo?? Após uma busca incessante por vales perdidos e batalhas contra... empolguei... Enfim tive que escrever tudo de novo! Ainda mais eu que tenho uma memoria muito boa! A maior dificuldade pra lembrar o que acontecia no cap... Mas enfim... Depois de escrevê-lo 2 vezes, tah ai! hauhauhaua... 


	9. Amigos de novo

**_Memories _**

**Capitulo 9 – Amigos de novo **

- Tem quarto para todos... Está tudo arrumado, só levarem suas coisas. – Sr Granger dizia enquanto entrava na casa e mostrava tudo a todos. – Harry... Por que não fica nesse quarto?

- Qualquer um está bom. – Harry respondeu.

- Então fique neste mesmo. –Harry fez que sim e deixou as coisas sobre a cama.

Saiu para o corredor, agora vazio, e começou a andar, deu alguns passos e viu a porta do quarto ao lado aberta, lá dentro estava Hermione sentada olhando o chão.

Sem poder se conter, entrou sem fazer barulho, e se sentou ao lado dela, - Eu só queria... Só queria pedir desculpas por ontem. – Harry disse com a voz rouca.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – ela respondeu.

- É que... Às vezes é difícil de aceitar que... Você não está comigo.

- Sei exatamente como é.

- Então... Será que podemos... Ser amigos? – ele pediu dando um sorrisinho.

Hermione abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes sem dar nenhuma resposta, o olhou por bastante tempo, então o abraçou. Harry mesmo surpreso a abraçou também, sentiu lagrimas molharem sua camisa, mas achou que silencio era o ideal. 

- Eu senti sua falta. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu também... Mas do que pode imaginar.

Ela o olhou sem largar o abraço, Harry limpou calmamente as lagrimas do rosto dela, desviou o olhar para os lábios dela, começou a se aproximar inconscientemente. Hermione, ainda sem saber o que estava fazendo, deixou-o se aproximar, fechou seus olhos e pouco depois sentiu o toque de Harry, fazendo-a se despertar.

- Não. – ela murmurou e se levantou. - Por favor não faz isso... Eu não quero trair o Cole.

- Tudo bem... Eu entendo.

- Hermione seu pai está chamando para... O que faz aqui Potter? – Cole surgiu na porta.

- Nada eu... Já estava saindo. – Harry respondeu, olhou Hermione mais uma vez, se levantou e saiu esbarrando nele.

-----

Se sentou de frente para ela durante o jantar, Cole passou todo o jantar tentando impressionar o Sr Granger, Draco e Gina estavam mais interessados em uma conversa particular, e Harry e Hermione estavam ocupados demais olhando para o outro e desviando o olhar, os dois quietos.

- Se não se importam eu tenho que ir. – Sr Granger se levantou. – Cuidem-se.

- Nós também já terminamos. – Gina disse puxando Draco para fora.

- Tchau, Sr Granger. – Harry disse.

- Eu vou te acompanhar até lá senhor. – Cole respondeu e saiu com ele ainda falando sobre seu 'ótimo desempenho' no curso que fez com Hermione.

Harry começou a rir das tentativas dele de conquistar o Sr Granger, Hermione o olhou seria, mas acabou rindo com ele sem poder se controlar.

- Não sei como consegue ficar com ele... – Harry respondeu entre risos.

- Ele só está tentando impressionar.

- Percebi... – Harry respondeu olhando para a porta. – Mione... Eu tive uma idéia.

- Uma idéia? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Por que não vamos dar uma volta? - Harry perguntou. – Eu ainda não conheço aqui, e... Somos amigos de novo.

- Ta bom... Vamos só esperar o... – deu uma pausa enquanto olhava Cole se despedir de seu pai, então se virou para Harry e sorrindo. – Vamos antes que ele veja. - Harry sorriu se levantando com ela e correndo até a porta dos fundos.

- Mas seu pai é realmente um ótim... Hermione? – Harry e Hermione apertaram o passo e riram ainda mais ao ouvirem.

-----

- E tinha o professor de poções! – Hermione dizia, estavam andando a horas - parecia a reencarnação de Snape!

- O professor de poções era chato como o Snape?

- Não só chato... Ele também tinha aquele cabelo, - disse fazendo cara de nojo, - mas não era tão seboso.

- Mas creio que você tirou notas boas como as que tirava com Snape. – Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha e olhou para o caminho.

- Eu estudava bastante... Mas não era nada parecido com Hogwarts... Naquele tempo era tudo mais divertido.

- Também sinto falta.

- Harry... – Hermione chamou depois de bastante tempo em silencio. – Estou ficando com frio, vamos voltar?

- Claro! – ele respondeu e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa.

Harry a olhou tremer um pouco com o frio, chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou, Hermione ficou nervosa sem entender bem o por quê, mas depois suspirou e o abraçou com força, deixando-se levar por ele.

* * *

**N/A:** E Pumpkin Pie Girl decidi tomar vergonha na cara e voltar a escrever essa fic! Mauss a demora, eu eskeci msm!

Gabi Evans Potter: Brigadaum, viu? Gostei da ideia! Vou tentar fazer do jeito que vc tah falando... Belle Lestrange: Num tem nd q eu adore mais do que alguem q non é HH lendo minhas fics! huahuahuahau... Eu vivo lendo fic de outros shippers, num gosto de ficar muito presa a um, embora a maioria do que eu leia seja H/Hr... Ro. Granger: Uhuuu! Já é meio de costume responder o seu review... Mas eu adoro do msm jeito! xD Kissus pra vc tbm!


	10. Relembrando o Passado

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 10 – Relembrando o Passado**

- Onde estavam? - os dois se viraram tentando enxergar Cole na escuridão. – Já passa das duas! – ele acendeu a luz, Harry e Hermione conseguiram vê-lo encostado a parede com braços cruzados e uma cara poucos amigos, ou melhor, nenhum amigo.

- Nós fomos apenas... – Hermione disse se soltando de Harry e dando alguns passos à frente. - Dar uma volta.

- Dar uma volta com um cara que foi seu namorado por anos, e alem de tudo, de madrugada!

- Somos amigos agora. – ela disse. – Não sei porquê todo esse ciúme. Nunca te dei uma razão para não confiar em mim.

- Em você eu confio, eu não confio é nele.

- Olha aqui, Turner... – Harry começou a andar na direção dele com os punhos cerrados.

- Harry pára... Da licença pra eu conversar com ele.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

- Como quiser... – ele respondeu e subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

-----

O quarto só era iluminado pela luz do corredor que entrava pela porta meio aberta. Harry ficou olhando o teto com as mãos sob a cabeça, de todas as formas que pensava em revê-la, aquela certamente não estava na lista.

Mas até que as coisas iam bem, acreditou mesmo que Hermione o odiava, mas conseguia ver nos olhos dela que por mais que tentasse não conseguia odiá-lo, e podia jurar que as vezes ela o olhava com o mesmo olhar de anos atrás, quando admitia que o amava.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com uma sombra projetada no teto, sabia perfeitamente que era Hermione, mas não se mexeu, talvez ela apenas quisesse vê-lo dormir, e se ele estivesse acordado, ela provavelmentente inventaria qualquer desculpa e sairia.

- Está acordado? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Estou. – ele respondeu se sentando em seguida. – Não consegue dormir?

- Não... E você?

- O mesmo. – ele respondeu vendo-a se sentar ao seu lado. – Cole brigou com você?

- Na verdade eu o acalmei rapidamente.

- Prefiro nem saber como. – ele disse dando um sorrisinho, e ficando serio segundos depois.

- Não é a mesma coisa. - ela quebrou o silencio minutos depois.

- O que?

- Não é a mesma coisa com ele.

- Você não se refere a...

- Não... Nós nunca...

- Ah! – disse respirando aliviado.

- Eu quero dizer, os sentimentos. Não sinto a mesma coisa, não consigo. Por mais que eu tente.

- Sabe que eu pensei varias vezes em tentar novamente, mas eu sabia que não ia conseguir ninguém como você.

- Você realmente ficou sozinho todo esse tempo?

- Totalmente sozinho.

- Por que nunca tentou me encontrar?

- Eu tentei, acredite.

- Harry... - ela chamou dez minutos depois. – Você se importa se eu... Dormir aqui?

- Mas é claro que não! Vem deita aqui. – falou dando espaço para ela.

Hermione sorriu sentido Harry a abraçar, ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha depois encostou a cabeça ao travesseiro, o sono vindo estranhamente rápido, e o levando.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhuuuu! Gente eu lembrei que escrevo fics!!! Essa é a hora q vcs pensam "Nossa, a escritora tava de bom humor". Um cap meu tao _pacifico_ nao se lê todos os dias! Soh digo uma coisa: Por mais que o mundo queira, paz nao dura eternamente.

Bjon, Pumpkin Pie Girl


	11. Num Dia de Chuva

_**Memories**_

**Capitulo 11 – Um Dia de Chuva**

Podia ouvir a chuva cair com uma força incrível do lado de fora, mas não se importava, não se lembrava de acordar tão feliz assim a muito tempo.

Quando acordou, Hermione não estava mais lá, mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela, e isso já era suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir.

Arrumou-se com pressa, e desceu. Draco e Gina tomavam o café da manha, tendo mais uma de suas brigas inúteis.

- Parece que alguém está de bom humor hoje! – Harry se virou.

- Rony! Achei que não viria... – Harry comentou.

- Acabei de chegar... Mas me diz o porquê de todo esse bom humor. – Harry não respondeu, ficou sorrindo tolamente enquanto pensava numa resposta. – Começa com Herm, e termina com ione?

- É tão obvio assim? – Harry perguntou.

- Harry... Você não sorri assim desde quando ainda estavam juntos.

- E onde ela está? – Harry perguntou.

- Na sala. – Draco respondeu. – Ai! – reclamou ao receber uma pisada de Gina

- Err... – Gina disse entrando na frente de Harry, tapando sua passagem. – Espera... Não vai nem conversar direito com a gente?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha – Algum problema, Gina?

- Não, nenhum...

- É impressão minha ou você não quer que eu vá falar com Hermione?

- Impressão sua...

- Então poderia me dar licença?

- É que... Ela não está na sala.

- E onde ela está?

- Lá em cima com o Cole.

- Como assim com o Cole? – Harry perguntou dando meia volta e indo em direção as escadas.

- Harry! – Rony entrou na frente dele. – Ele é o namorado dela, lembra? Não é você quem pode brigar por ciúmes... – Harry ficou em silencio, olhando para Rony como se ele tivesse acabado dizer a pior coisa do mundo, pensando bem, era. – Desculpe... Eu não queria—

- Não, Rony... Você 'ta certo. – respondeu

- Esquece isso... Vem... – Rony começou a puxar para o outro lado: a sala.

- Rony! – Gina chamou, ela começou a fazer caretas indicando a sala, Rony fez uma cara de desentendido.

Harry se virou para ver qual era o problema, e Gina forçou um sorriso, - Já te encontro lá, Harry... Deixe-me ver o que essa louca quer... – Rony disse indo até Gina.

Harry deu os ombros e seguiu sozinho. O que viu a seguir, bom, não era bem o que ele queria para se acalmar, Hermione estava com Cole, conforme Gina tinha dito, mas ele não esperava que ela estava _daquele_ jeito com ele. Não que eles estivessem fazendo alguma coisa errada ou pornográfica, mas era uma bela de uma 'pegada'. Que Harry não se lembrava de já ter feito com Hermione... Ok, sem exageros, mas só _ele_, Harry, podia fazer aquilo com Hermione.

E como se ela tivesse notado a chegada dele, se distanciou, Harry continuou parado por alguns segundos, depois saiu, sem se importar com a chuva, sem se importar com mais nada.

-----

- Harry... – Hermione murmurou

- O que disse? – Cole perguntou.

- Nada não... – Hermione corrigiu olhando para a porta onde Harry tinha acabado de sair.

- Você disse 'Harry'!

- Não disse não. – Hermione respondeu.

- Disse sim!

- Err... Eu esqueci um negocio... Lá na cozinha... Já volto. – Hermione se levantou e saiu em disparada para a cozinha, Gina tentava estrangular Rony, Draco tentava separá-los. Assim que ela entrou, todos pararam e a olharam. – Não deixem ele vir atrás de mim! – Hermione disse correndo em direção a porta dos fundos.

- O qu... - Rony não precisou terminar a frase. Cole entrou na cozinha segundos depois procurando por Hermione.

- Onde ela está?

- Lá em cima... – Draco respondeu.

Cole correu, Draco deu um sorrisinho para os dois e foi atrás de Cole. Os dois subiram as escadas rapidamente.

- Acho que ela foi para aquele quarto! – Draco disse tirando discretamente a varinha. – Harry está lá também!

Cole saiu correndo, chegou na porta do quarto e procurou, não havia ninguém lá! Olhou desconfiado para Draco, mas quando se virou, este estava com a varinha apontada para ele.

----

Harry correu, não sabia para onde estava indo, mas correu por quase meia hora, quando finalmente parou percebendo a idiotice que estava fazendo, parecia um adolescente apaixonado que tinha acabado de ver a namorada com outro.

Olhou para a rua atrás dele, deveria voltar e encarar isso, ele sabia, mas ainda lhe faltava coragem. A chuva caia com tal intensidade que chegava machucar. Ouviu uma buzinada e se virou para o outro lado, vinha um carro rapidamente, ele saiu da reta e tomou um banho de lama. "Perfeito!" Pensou, enquanto saía do meio da rua e ia se sentar embaixo de uma arvore, não caia raios, então devia haver perigos em ficar por ali... Só até tomar coragem para entrar naquela casa novamente.

-----

- Harry...? – Hermione chamou se aproximando lentamente de um vulto que conseguiu ver com toda aquela chuva sentado embaixo de uma arvore - estou atrás de você a horas...

- Por que, Mione? - ele perguntou se levantando bruscamente. - Por que você faz isso?

- Por que eu faço o que? - ela perguntou dando um passo para trás

- Sente prazer em me torturar?

- Claro que não!

- Ás vezes parece... – ele respondeu. – Porque você ta com aquele cara? Ele não te ama! Não como eu...

- Ele me ama, Harry.

* * *

**N/A:** E eu aki... Atualizando, depois de tempinho sem conseguir escrever nada... E pra piorar, ainda tenhu a cara de pau de botar esse cap extremamente ruim... xP

Qualquer coisa a culpa é da Larissa...


End file.
